


Stay Cool

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: "Casual Friday" doesn't mean "naked Friday"...





	Stay Cool

“Em… Mon-El, ‘casual Friday’ doesn't mean, well, ‘naked Friday’,” Kara’s embarrassed voice broke the silence in the room.

Winn, who covered his eyes as soon as he and Kara saw Mon-El when they entered one of the rooms at the DEO, was now focusing on keeping his eyes firmly shut, even though he was a little bit tempted to open them. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Keep your eyes closed. You’ll be fine. Just try not to think about Mon-El’s… well, pretty much everything, really,’_ he told himself. _Stay cool._

“It doesn’t?”

“No. Could you maybe…”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

After a few moments of silence Winn opened one eye slowly to see Mon-El covering himself with a small pillow from the couch standing nearby. It was difficult not to look at Mon-El’s chest, his abs and legs. As his eyes met Mon-El’s, however, and one corner of the Daxamite’s lips raised in a half-smirk, Winn felt himself blush. Crap. 

“Winn?”

Winn blinked a few times, realizing that Mon-El was calling his name, and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you bring me my clothes? They’re on the chair behind you.”

“Um, what? Oh, yeah. Totally.” 

Winn walked up to the chair quickly, and with the corner of one eye he saw that Kara was trying very hard not to laugh, biting her lower lip gently. Traitor.

He grabbed all the clothes and as he handed them to Mon-El their hands touched, making Winn look up at Mon-El’s smiling face again. He was even hotter when he was smiling, and Winn couldn’t help licking his lips briefly. 

“Thanks.” Did Mon-El just wink at him? Really?

“No problem.”

Two months after Winn and Mon-El officially started dating, when Winn walked in on his boyfriend changing clothes in the middle of the training room, he didn’t feel bad about _appreciating_ his amazing body anymore. Judging by the way Mon-El, who was standing there just in his boxers, wrapped his arms around Winn’s waist and caught his lips in a long kiss he didn’t mind either.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, "casual Friday" doesn't mean "naked Friday" "_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/521387.html?thread=75460011#t75460011)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
